


Pineapple

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Fictober ‘19 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 19, post s16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Moving as fast as possible without raising concern, she took off, looking for a good spot to hide for a while. The tears of embarrassment threatening to spill over as her whole body heated for an entirely different reason than moments ago. It’s time she damn near listened to Rule 12, she thought woefully.





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> fictober 19; prompt 5: “I might just kiss you.”
> 
> probably accidentally made this into a two parter, not sure when I’ll finish it 🤷🏻♀️

She was so thankful Kasie lent her the lab for a few hours this slow week. They hadn’t caught a case in a while now, and she took advantage of the extra time to finally finish a project she’d started forever ago. 

The idea came to her a few months back, after she felt like she’d kicked a puppy when she accused Nick of being a murderer and then joked about it. She knew she had to make it up to him and then a few weeks later the lightbulb went off and her plan slowly set in motion. 

Flash forward to today, hurriedly putting the finishing touches on the package to Kasie’s newest mix of music Ellie has never heard of before. Unfortunately lost in the loud beat, she missed Kasie whisper-shout their safe word, “pineapple,” which meant when the voice that broke through her focus was Nick’s, “Hey Kasie! Gibbs sent me down here to- oh Bishop, did he send you...?”

Multiple things happened all at once: her head snapped up, her hips stopped swaying to the music, her hands fumbled and almost dropped their precious cargo, several boxes went cascading down the table to the floor making quite the racket, and Ellie’s eyes flew open landing on a surprised Nick. Ellie was the equivalent of a deer in headlights. Caught zoned out, hyper focused on completing her task, she was frozen in shock when interrupted by the  last person she could be interrupted by. Nick waved a hand about from where he stood at the door and snapped a couple times. 

She barely made out Kasie’s quiet, last ditch attempt at saving her, “pssst, pineapple!”

Ellie quickly came to and flung her hands behind her back.  _Hopefully he hadn’t seen her surprise_, she pleaded in vain. It wasn’t quite ready to give to him yet. 

But this was Nick, and was she surprised the moment her hands flew behind her back his eyes drilled in on that, like a dog to a bone. 

“Whatcha got there, Bishop? Something fun? Something naughty? Something gooood?” Nick started to joke as he slowly moved closer to her. 

Ellie carefully started to inch back towards the wall, in hopes she’d be able to hold her off. Her eyes darted to Kasie, pleading with her to try and distract Nick. Kasie’s smug grin told Ellie she wasn’t getting off that easy. 

Nick pressed on as he continued to get closer, “Is it for me? Is it, is it, is it?” Now he was only a foot away from her and he paused. 

Sadly, she realized he paused because she had officially backed up as far as one could go in this lab. Sending a silent prayer up she hoped Nick would drop it.  _Hah! You crack yourself up, Eleanor_, she thought wryly. 

Two things happened in quick succession: first Nick’s face took on a wicked grin, immediately following he pounced on her with no warning. Her face was now shoved into his chest, his arms encased her arms while he’d grabbed her wrists, and his head peered over her shoulder to see the item in question. Not long after he had pried it from her hands, his body went stock still. 

“Ellieeee...is this what I think it is?” Nick asked cautiously. 

Mouth muted against his sweater she did her best at a reply, “mmmm-esssss.”

Nick asked again to clarify, “Are these- are these Reeves sunglasses?” The shock and pain in his voice evident. 

Nodding ever so slightly to confirm his suspicions she stopped breathing. Briefly she worried if she had crossed the line by assuming he’d want them fixed months later. He had left them at her place that night long ago accidentally, but he never asked for them back so she figured...

“Did you-, how did-, You did this for me?” He finally settled on, slightly pulling away. The sunglasses in one hand, her wrist in the other, still behind her back. He had pulled his head from over her shoulder to just inches from her face, and man could he stare intently at a person. 

“I uh-, I knew a guy,” she answered lamely, adding “I knew how much they meant to you,” as her eyes fell to the floor, suddenly very unsure of this surprise. 

“I-, I don’t know what to say. Holy shit, Ellie, I might just kiss you.” Nick stated offhandedly, but she caught it. 

Her eyes snapped up to his to see if he truly meant what he said, a glimmer of hope bubbled inside her. She locked eyes with him the same time he realized what he said. The vulnerability and truth to the statement set her skin burning. Their breathing slowed to match each other. Neither moved a muscle. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife...or, Kasie.

“Oh for the love of- just do it already!” Kasie exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing her hands up to prove her point. “I can’t take it anymore! This ain’t weird air, it’s sex air, and y’all need to do something about it.” She gestured between us before turning with a huff and escaping to the back room.

The moment Kasie said sex air the tiniest bit of hesitation brimmed in Nick’s eyes. Someone not as close to him might not have noticed, but no, she was not just someone. And that hesitation-, that tore through her, embarrassment searing her faster than she could catch her breath from the whirlwind of events. 

She knew it was too good to be true, she wasn’t his type—heck, he’d said it himself before—why,  _why_ did she get involved with a coworker,  _again_. Had she not learned her lesson??

The moment she noticed the hesitation in his eyes, she was gone. Ripped her wrist from his lock, darted underneath his arm, gone. Throwing a, “I’ve- I gotta go. You’re welcome for the glasses,” behind her and she was out of the lab leaving a frozen Nick, standing mouth agape with sunglasses dangling from his fingers as he wondered what the hell just happened. 

Moving as fast as possible without raising concern, she took off, looking for a good spot to hide for a while. The tears of embarrassment threatening to spill over as her whole body heated for an entirely different reason than moments ago.  _It’s time she damn near listened to Rule 12_, she thought woefully.


End file.
